I Need You
by tobiasiloveyou
Summary: Tris had gone into the weapons lab, and the last thing she remembered was dying. She wakes up to find herself in the hospital with a sleeping Tobias at her side, and she realizes that she is, in fact alive. -This is an alternate ending to Allegiant; Tris is shot in the weapons lab but she doesn't die. Contains lots of Fourtris fluff, but possible lemons, so beware-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I would just like to say I do not own any of the characters of Divergent, Veronica Roth does. This is also my first FourTris fanfiction, so bare with me haha. **

I always thought dying would be a less conscious experience; that when it was my time, I would just peacefully drift off, oblivious to what was going on, but that was not the case. As I felt the first bullet rip through my side, I realized my fate, and I felt the full spectrum of emotions pulse through me as I fell to the ground. The world around me seemed to slow down significantly, and flashbacks of my life began to flicker before my eyes. I see Tobias, staring at me with a bewildered look across his handsome face as he lifts me from the Dauntless net; I see my mother and father smiling as they pull their bed sheets taut in our Abnegation house; I see the landscape of Chicago spread out below me as I soar above it on the zip line from the Hancock building, my arms spread out like a bird, and I feel a pang in my chest when I realize that I will never see that again, because I know I'm going, that I have to leave this all behind and everyone I love. I wish I couldn't feel a thing, but I do as my life draws to a close.

I'm on the floor with a warm sticky substance pooling around my neck, and I look up to see David slumped in his wheelchair with blood soaking his chest. I struggle to turn my head and I see dark figures rushing towards me, but I am fading, and my vision clouds, and then it all goes dark.

The first thing I'm aware of when I wake up is the steady sound of a beeping heart rate monitor. My mouth is unbelievably dry, but I try to swallow anyways, and it is painful. My head feels heavy, and I creak it to the side and open my eyes. I am surprised when I see Tobias, asleep, leaning on the side of my bed with his head nestled in the crook of his strong arms. My Tobias, my Four. His closed eyes have large dark bags that sag beneath them. His dark brown hair is tousled and unkempt. I hadn't realized I had been crying until a tear dripped off my chin and fell on my hospital gown. I thought I had died, and these words hit me like a tidal wave, because as I lay here with the person I love at my side, I know that right here and right now, I am alive.

I shakily lift up my left arm and softly run my fingers through Tobias' hair. He stirs, and blinks his dark blue eyes, confused, before settling his focus on me. I see his face fall, his eyes grow wide before they begin to brim with tears, and he quickly unhooks his arms to embrace me. I weakly smile, and he stifles a sob as he presses his forehead to mine.

"Tris...yo- you're okay," he chokes out, his voice unstable.

"So it seems," I say. I stroke his hair with one hand and clutch his muscular back with the other, desperate to feel him, to be close to him. He was trembling, and I barely noticed his crying as it mixed with my own.

We stayed like that for awhile, clutching each other like there was nowhere else in the world we wanted to be.

"Tobias...what happened exactly?"

"You don't remember?" His forehead still resting on mine, he looks into my eyes.

"No, I mean... I thought I was dead." I bite my lip. He brushes the cold tears away from my cheeks with his thumb.

"You were shot," he pauses, struggling to get the words out, "and...and they said it looked like you weren't going to make it. God, Tris I lost it. I-I almost lost you," he stops, his words choking in his throat. I bring my hand up to the side of his face and rest it there. He continues, "Cara came into the lab and saw David had shot you, and she shot him with no hesitation. You were out for about 2 weeks. I've stayed with you the whole time; I couldn't leave your side in case you woke up. It was a miracle you responded well to the treatment." He shudders.

"Hey, I'm here now," I say as I gently bring his chin over to look at me. He smiles weakly with relief. "Is Caleb alright?" Suddenly, I remember my brother, and what I said before I went into the weapons lab instead of him. _Caleb, I love you. "I love you too, Beatrice."_ _If I don't survive, tell Tobias I didn't want to leave him. _My heart aches as I remember, and I hold Tobias even tighter.

"He's okay. He's incredibly annoying, but he's doing okay." Tobias sighs into my collarbone. "He won't stop coming in to check on you; he'll probably be here in about a half hour if he keeps up with his current pattern." I laugh, but quickly stop because a sharp pain shoots up my side and into my chest.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Tobias asks with a worried look strewn on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine," I wince, "Just a little sore." I reach down and pull up my gown to examine my wounds, and there are some stitches holding together my injuries with some redness around the edges, but then I remember that I'm half exposed to Tobias. Blushing, I pull it back down. Even though we had sex the night before I went into the weapons lab and Tobias went back to Chicago, I found myself still feeling embarrassed about my bare form around him.

"I should call the nurse in to let her know you're awake; and to also check those stitches." Tobias says. He kisses my forehead and squeezes my hand, before he gets up to leave the room. Within a minute he is back with a nurse, and she hurries in.

The nurse does a routine check up, making sure my stitches aren't infected, and that my vitals are good. It takes a bit for her to give in but Tobias insists I be released from the hospital that day.

"I got us our own room," he whispers into my ear as we walk away from the hospital. I think my face flushes because Tobias gives me a reassuring smile.

"We'll finally get to be alone," I say. He grins again and leans in to kiss me. His mouth is warm and pliant, and it fills all the voids that were once empty. Heat spreads through me as I reach up into his hair and I deepen the kiss. His arms wrap around me and he pulls me into him, and I can feel the contours of the muscles in his chest and abdomen. I almost melt into him.

"I hate to do this," Tobias sighs, breaking from the kiss, "But I think it would be unfair if I just took you away to the room without at least saying hello to Caleb and the others." I nod my head. He takes my hand and leads me towards the dormitory. I feel eerie as I walk along the halls of the Bureau; ghosts of my past experiences linger among the air, both good and bad. People's who's memories have been wiped by the memory serum drift through the halls looking around like newborn baby that was just born into the world, oblivious to the war that could have happened.

We turn onto the familiar corridor that leads to the dormitory. I hear the mumble of subdued voices and we reach the room. The voices fade out to silence and I lift my head up to see all of the people I care about standing in frozen positions, eyes wide and facing me.

"Tris?"


	2. Chapter 2

I open my mouth to speak but I am muffled by the sudden embrace of my brother, Caleb. He squeezes me, hard, and I feel the familiar throb in my wounds begin to ache, so I tap his shoulder to say, "Caleb, too much...still in pain," before he quickly releases me. Tears are glimmering in his eyes.

"Thank God you're okay. I was just about to go check on you," he breathes out.

"Oh my God Tris, I was so worried," Christina comes up to me with her arms held out, but she doesn't tackle me like Caleb does; instead she gently wraps her arms around my neck, careful not to induce any pain. I am thankful for that.

"I'm alright now guys thank you," I choke out, overcome with emotion. Tears sting behind my eyelids.

Behind Christina and Caleb, I see Cara hovering with her arms pressed to her sides, looking slightly uncomfortable. She looks at me and smiles a little, a relieved look on her face. I never thought Cara would think of me as someone she liked, let alone cared about, especially after what I did to her brother, but as she stands there, I see a possible future that involves us finally getting along.

"Hey you," I say to Cara. She steps forward. "Thanks, you know...for saving my life. You're truly brave." I shift my feet awkwardly, but I let out a grateful smile, and she reciprocates.

"It was nothing, really. Besides, I've almost come to think of you as my little sister." I laugh and she grins, and for the first time I feel like we could be good friends.

Suddenly, I feel exhausted, and although I enjoy seeing everyone, I feel as though the social activity is draining me. I need to lie down.

"Um, look...guys, I really loved seeing you all, but I think I need to rest now. I'm not quite yet back to my full health, you see," I breathe out, my posture lightly sagging from fatigue. Tobias steps in, as if it's his cue, and protectively puts his arm around me. Caleb and Christina reluctantly agree, and we say our temporary goodbyes so that I can go get some rest.

"How was that?" Tobias asks me as he leads us towards our new room. He intertwines his hand with mine, and softly rubs his thumb in circles on my skin.

"It was good to see them. And I think Cara's finally starting to warm up to me." He chuckles and presses his lips to my temple.

He stops at a simple room; its door closed, and enters a pass-code onto a keypad by the door handle. I hear the clicking of locks and a monotonous beep as it confirms Tobias' entry code, and he opens the door. Still holding my hand, he tugs me into a bright lit room, with a tiny kitchen isolated in one corner, and a large bed covered with plush sheets in the other. It's not extravagant by all means, with scarce decorations and no personal display that would make it seem like a distinctive room that someone else couldn't occupy, but it's ours, and that makes it more than enough.

Tobias stands behind me, his chin resting gently upon the top of my head and his hands lightly wrapped around the spare of my hips. I feel his chest on my back and I'm having trouble focusing on the situation at hand.

"What do you think?" He whispers into my ear, his breath warm and humid. I shiver, and I hope he doesn't notice.

"It's... its perfect Tobias," I turn around and slip my arms around him, pressing my head against his chest so I can feel his steady heartbeat. "I love you." I say.

"I love you too, Tris," he breathes out, holding me tightly against him. It feels so good to be in his arms again; warm, strong and secure. It feels like home.

I pull back, just enough to pull his head down to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he glides his tongue along my bottom lip, which makes me weak in the knees. I run my hands down from his neck and along his back, right where the faction symbols would be, all the way down to the hem of his black t-shirt. I feel the urge to take it off, and I finger the fabric for a bit before I start tugging it up his back, attempting to pull it off. I stagger back with surprise when he stops me.

"Whoa there...as much as this pains me to say, you have to take it easy." I sigh, and try to pull away, frustrated, but he keeps his hold on me. "You just got back from the hospital...after being out...for 2 weeks. I want to...you know-," he awkwardly stutters, and it makes me blush a bit, "-do that again, but I also want you to heal properly," he states sternly. I breathe out deeply and nod.

I guess I still have my fear of intimacy, and it will take some time to get over it, because I realize I felt a sense of relief when Tobias stopped me. _What am I even afraid of?_ I turn away from him, because for some reason I feel ashamed of myself for still having this fear, and I know that he can read my face as well as anyone else could read the page of a book.

I walk over to the bed and pull myself onto it, disregarding the stabbing pain in my side as I adjust myself so that I'm sitting atop of the covers. I exhale as I settle into the plush pillows. Tobias climbs on to sit beside me and he slides his arm around me. With his free arm, he reaches over to take my hand and plays with my fingers.

"I missed you," he says in his low, quiet voice.

"But you were right beside me the whole time when I was in the hospital. Plus, I was technically only asleep," I tease him.

"Yeah, but you weren't really there. Your body was, but you weren't. I just wanted to hear your voice, you know? See you alive again," he pauses as if he's thinking of something to say, and then continues, "I kept thinking, 'what if she doesn't wake up? What if she leaves me alone here?'" I thought he was going to say more but he doesn't. I look over to see his face pinched, his eyes closed, and I feel a pang of guilt.

"Hey, look at me," I try to comfort him in my softest voice, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right by your side, from here on out. We're a team, right?" He looks at me with a wavering emotion on his face that I've only seen a few times before, a look of vulnerability. It reminds me of the time back at Dauntless when he took me inside his fear landscape, and how he looked at me as I realized what his father had done to him.

"Tris, I want you to promise me you'll never do something like that ever again. I mean it. If something else were to happen to you...I wouldn't be able to take it. So promise me," he pleads. I want to promise him, and I believe I can promise him that, because for once I feel like the worst of it is over. Maybe there will be no more conflict; maybe there will finally be peace.

"I promise," I reassure him, confident in my words. He kisses me, a little more roughly this time, as if he is trying to savour this moment as if it were his last.

I think of saying something, but I think better of it, and hold my tongue. Moments later I decide to say it.

"You know what I said to Caleb before I went into the weapons lab? What my last words to him were?" He looks at me expectantly. "I told Caleb, 'if I don't survive, tell Tobias I didn't want to leave him.'" I bite my lip, unsure of his reaction. He stares at me, his eyes riddled with emotion. For a moment, I consider slumping so far back into the cushions that I don't have to come back out into the real world ever again, but I continue to look back at him, his gaze hard and unreadable. Suddenly, he just pulls me into a hug, folding me tightly into his arms and burrowing his face into my neck, his breaths shallow. I tense up at first, but I hug him back, sinking into him with a newfound relief. We stay like that for a while, holding each other. And right then, I realize that sometimes, the strongest emotions can be said without words.

**A/N- I hope you're all enjoying this so far. I appreciate the reviews. I'll continue to update this story with new chapters hopefully every week! I have to admit it gives me quite a few fourtris feels while writing this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took a little longer to update—it's nearing the end of my semester and I've been busy with schoolwork. I tried to make Tobias a little more like the old Four we all know and love in this chapter. Let me know what you think. **

Tobias' arm is loosely slung over my middle when I wake up. He is still asleep, his breaths soft and warm against the skin on my shoulder. The muscles in his face are relaxed, bringing out his boyish features.

These are the times in the morning when I value being the only one awake. The feeling of serenity washing over me as I watch Tobias sleep beside me, and the reassurance that everything is going to be okay because he is mine and he is by my side, always. But then it sets in that I've hardly left this room, and the nerves in my limbs tingle with the desperate need to be free.

I settle back into the sheets with a sour look on my face, my mood ruined by the simple desire to go outside. I force myself to go back to sleep.

I wake up to see that Tobias is gone, but a note rests on the table beside the bed:

_Just went out to run a few errands and check _

_the control room to see if there's any news_

_of Marcus' location. Be back soon. I love you._

_-Tobias_

I am restless. I have been cooped up in this room for weeks, and I've only seen my friends a handful of times. Tobias comes and goes, but he's never gone for more than an hour; always back to see if I'm doing alright and to check my mostly healed wounds.

I love him, but if he asks me if I'm okay one more time, I'm going to rip my hair out. I'm hardly allowed out of the room, and I haven't been outside in a month, so if the question is "are you okay?" the answer is a definite no.

Tobias is out right now and he uses the excuse of "running errands" but I know it's just because this room is confining and he needs to get out and clear his head. I know because I feel the same way. I can't help but feel a spark of anger at him for being free to leave whenever he chooses, but I still have to stay in this room.

I sit up and get off this annoyingly soft mattress and gaze hungrily out the window. The air looks crisp and sharp, and there's a dusting of fine snow on the ground.

I press my hand to the window pane and feel the cold seep through my skin. I shiver; with coldness or the anticipation to finally get out of this room, I can't tell.

The door opens behind me and I quickly spin around, and Tobias stands there.

"Hey, why are you up?"

"Because," I cross my arms in defiance, "I'm tired of being stuck in here. I just want to go outside."

He lets out a heavy sigh. "Tris...you're not ready."

"Oh really? I'm not ready? Or are you the one who's not ready?" I huff out. "Because the last time I checked, I've been the one who's ready to get out of this room, not you."

He pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Don't pin this on me, Tris! I wasn't the one who was willing to go and throw away my life just because my deadbeat family member was too much of a coward to do it himself." He snaps.

The words sting and I turn away with my hand pressed to my stomach.

"Wait, Tris, I didn't mean- ah shit. I just- I meant that I'm worried...once you go out again, what's to stop you from doing that again? I know you; you have too much Abnegation in you to ignore something like that."

"Are you kidding me? You don't want me to leave this place because you think I'm going to basically kill myself? God, I thought you were better than this, Tobias. Why can't you just trust me for once?"

"I _do _trust you."

"Then act like it. I made a promise to you; I won't do that again."

He bites his lip and I almost forget we`re having an argument because he looks so handsome when he does that.

"Okay," he agrees, but his furrowed eyebrows and downturned lips tell me different.

I walk towards the door, avoiding his brooding eyes.

Pushing the door open, the air brushes against my face and already I feel relieved by the change of atmosphere. I don't bother looking back to see if Tobias follows me as I venture out towards the main section of the building.

My legs tingle with exhilaration and all I can think about is my freedom. Selfish, maybe...but the exuberance of it all certainly triumphs my inner conflictions.

I turn the corner and push my hair back before I break into a run. The pain of my bullet wounds is almost all gone, now just a muted pinch. My heart pounds and my adrenaline begins to surge so I push my legs forward even more.

I search for an exit to the outdoors, desperate to experience the sharpness of the chill winter air. Finding a door to my left, I burst through it and find myself standing on a frozen plain, exposed to a vast stretch of flat lands. Snow flurries dance around with the wind and I inhale as much as I can, until the cold air stings my lungs.

I can't help but let out a smile, unable to control my relief and contentment.

I stand there for as long as I can, catching my breath, but then I shudder with the cold and turn to go back inside.

My friends aren't hard to locate, because they're all where the food is. I see Christina, Cara, Peter (although I'd hardly consider him a friend), Caleb, and Zeke all sitting at a long table, casually eating and talking.

Suddenly, I remember seeing Uriah standing by the exploding water tank, and I close my eyes because I can feel tears threaten to pour out. He's dead, and for a petty reason.

My eyes find Zeke and his posture sags, his eyes are red, and he just silently stares down at the table.

"Hey, Tris!" Christina calls out, waving me over.

I sit beside Zeke, and cautiously place my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," I say softly. "It's nice to see you."

He looks up to give me a weak but grateful smile and slides his arm around me, giving me a quick side-hug before retreating to his previous sullen state.

"They finally let you out huh?" Christina says to me.

"I think it was less of 'letting me' so much as to I decided I would go out regardless of what they said I could do." I didn't tell them that 'they' was actually Tobias.

"That's my girl," Christina grins.

"So are you allowed to leave whenever now?" Caleb asks. I shrug in response.

"We're gonna go shoot some things in a bit, if you want to come with. It'll be fun, just like the good old days."

As soon as Christina says it I can tell she regrets it, because we all know it isn't true. Nothing can be like how it was before. There's only a handful of us left, and out of Christina and I's dauntless co-initiates, we are the only ones left. We've lost Al, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah; let alone our other dauntless friends who were older. And as much as we can move on from it, we can't expect to go back to the way things were, but only to how things can be in the future.

There's a silence as the sadness passes between us, a quiet and mutual mourning of all those we lost. Taking a trembling breath, I shake my head to diffuse the pressure building up, leading towards potential tears, and look at everyone.

Out of my peripheral vision, a dark figure moves, approaching our table and I turn to see Tobias walking towards me. He looks relieved to see me here as he slides in the seat next to me, interrupting everyone's grim silence.

His toned arm slips around the back of my chair, resting there. I tense up, expecting some humiliating lecture, but I receive none. I can feel his eyes staring at me, but I refuse to look back. I didn't want to get in another fight in front of all our friends.

"Hey Four, we were just saying to Tris how we were gonna go shoot some things. You're welcome to come if you'd like," Christina diffuses the tension.

Tobias's voice is low and he says, "No that's okay, there's some things I need to sort out first." That's when I turn to look at him. He looks back but I can't read his expression; solemn and mysterious.

"Alright, well we better get going because I think the place closes in a few hours." Christina gets up and everyone follows. Zeke nods his head towards Tobias, but the action is forced and awkward. They haven't talked since they pulled the plug on Uriah, but I know eventually Zeke will come around. It will just take some time.

Tobias pulls me aside by my elbow as I get up to walk with them. "Hey, you'll tell me if something is wrong, alright?" He stares at me, his eyes a deep blue colour.

I nod. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I need this."

He nods and pulls me in to kiss my forehead. We stay there for a moment, and I relish the feeling of being close to him and the intimacy we share, even if it is just a small kiss. Every touch of contact between us is important and intimate; it means something.

I squeeze his arm lightly and run to catch up with my friends. Christina puts her arm around my shoulder and laughs. Peter smiles at me; his memory being wiped by the serum had clearly renewed his previous judgments of me. I find myself smiling back, deciding that if Peter can start over, I can try too.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey...so, Evelyn's coming here today. And I would _love _it if you two could at least try to be civil towards each other." Tobias comes up to me and whispers against my hair as I gaze out the large window in the foyer.

"Hmm?" I say half-heartedly. I'm too lost in my thoughts and he pulls me out of them.

"Are you listening? I said Evelyn's coming and I'd like for you two to get along." He raises my chin so I look in his eyes and there's a glint of amusement there.

"Of course," I lean in to give him a chaste kiss before spinning away playfully.

I don't know why, but I'm in a good mood. Well, considering how miserable things have been for the past month, this feels like the eye of the hurricane.

I catch a glimpse of my reflection in a glass pane and I see a blonde girl, lean and toned, almost unrecognizable. Her eyes sparkle, and the cuts that used to be etched on her face are faded and healed.

"What's with you today?" Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me out of my daze.

"Nothing! Why? I feel great."

"Hey now don't get defensive- I'm glad. I like seeing you like this," he chuckles.

"Well get used to it. Now that there's nothing else to save, we're just left with us," I say with a half smile.

He gives me a look, one that I can't decipher, and then his lips are pressing against mine. I melt into him, allowing his tongue to push into my mouth, and letting it glide along my lip. This kiss is different than our usual simple kisses, and I feel the new but familiar feeling heat in my lower abdomen as I press my body against him.

An awkward cough interrupts us.

"Um...hey uh, guys...I hate to bother you but uh...Evelyn's here."

Tobias groans as he reluctantly pulls away, but his hands remain on me.

Peter stands a few feet away, his arms crossed and his shoulders hunched in an uncomfortable position. He also doesn't look directly at us, but seems to find the linoleum flooring rather interesting.

"Already? I thought she was coming in a couple of hours," Tobias mutters.

"Yeah. She's waiting at the office." Peter huffs out, clearly ill-at-ease and wanting to escape this situation as soon as possible.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes." Peter nods and scuttles off.

Tobias turns back to me, lifting up his hand to stroke the back of his fingers down my cheek.

"I'm going to go get ready, but I'll meet you guys at the office...or somewhere." I say.

He nods. "Don't take too long, okay? She might miss you." He winks.

"She might miss me...or you might?" My voice is smooth as silk.

"Hmm...the latter." He laughs.

I get out of the shower and wipe myself down with a soft towel. When I told Tobias I was going to get ready, I left out the part where I was going to dress in something appealing to look- how does Christina say...oh right- "sexy."

I mean, lately, it's like everyone and everything has been getting in the way whenever Tobias and I do so much as kiss. It's frustrating, really. And when he looks at me with those fierce, dark eyes and talks to me in his low voice, or when the muscles in his jaw twitch whenever he finds something amusing, I can't help but feel an uncontrollable surge of want.

I look disdainfully at my lack of clothes, but among the wreck I find a dark blue dress with a plunging neckline that Christina had given me a few weeks ago. '_It'll knock Four off of his feet, he won't know what hit him', _she had said. Upon tugging it on I find it hugs in all the right places, but flows as it nears my legs and even shows the birds along my collarbone.

I search for the black kohl that is used to outline my eyes, and I carefully draw it on enough to make my pale eyes stand out.

Stepping back, I evaluate myself in the mirror; my hair has grown out a bit, hanging in loose, messy blonde curls. My face is definitely noticeable with the black that lines my eyes, and my clothing is tight and dark- just like Dauntless.

Now I can only hope that Tobias will notice.

Walking to the dining room where we were set to have dinner with Evelyn was more nerve-wracking than I anticipated. I received a few stares from the guys that walked by, but I ignored them and kept on meandering through the halls.

As I reach the dining room, I see Tobias standing with Evelyn and Cara, seemingly in a riveting conversation. But my stomach drops when Zeke whistles at me and Tobias turns around at the sound.

His eyes wander until they land on me, and they widen instantly. I see him swallow, and his mouth is open.

_Shit. This was too much wasn't it?_ I think to myself, but then I see Tobias make his way towards me, his stare unwavering.

It feels like an eternity before he is finally in front of me. The expression on his face nearly has me in his arms right then and there, but I hold back because there are people all around us.

He doesn't say anything but I see by the way his eyes roam down my body and all over my face that I could probably predict what he's thinking.

Tobias stays like that for a moment before a slight smile spreads across his face, and he's suddenly leaning in and his cheek slides against mine as he murmurs, "you look good, Tris."

I pull back with a look of shock and adoration strewn on my face.

I coyly smile before I whisper, "Now where have I heard that before?"

His smile grows and the next thing I know, he's grabbing my hand, tugging me out of the room.

"Wh- where, what are you doing?" I laugh breathlessly from all the running.

He doesn't respond, but instead pulls me into an unlocked janitor's closet, his lips finding mine the second he closes the door. The kiss is rough and needy.

I'm melting. His hands are everywhere; in my hair, on my neck, down my arms, cupping my breasts for a moment before grabbing my waist and pulling me closer, one hand on my back. Then his lips are on my neck, sucking and biting at the delicate skin and I _know_ that bruises are already forming and I _like_ it. I'm whining, or moaning- I'm not sure which but I must be loud because Tobias leaves my neck to kiss my mouth to muffle the inappropriate sounds leaving my lips.

Our mouths are open and wanting, his tongue colliding with mine. I have to pause to catch my breath, and I'm panting-open-mouthed against his shoulder. He's breathing harsh against my ear.

"Dammit Tris, I can't keep my hands off you," he breathes out.

"Then don't."

He's grabbing me again and his lips are back on mine. When he presses his body to mine I feel something hard on my thigh and I realize it's _him. _I reach down and touch him through his pants and he bucks up into my hand, a groan escaping his mouth.

"_Tris_," he whines.

I pull the zipper on his pants down slowly, loving the sounds Tobias makes as he's practically begging for it. I gasp as I take him into my hand, he's large and already dripping some clear substance from the tip. I begin stroking, unsure at first, but growing more confident as I go by the provocative sounds escaping his mouth. I run my thumb over his slit and he's suddenly biting down on my shoulder, a moan coming deep from inside his throat.

One of his hands is snaking down from my back to the front of my dress and I don't really pay attention to it until it is on my leg, slowly making its way up and underneath my dress. I moan when one of his fingers lightly trails along my seam, a spark of pleasure reverberating through my entire body. I'm still pulling at his shaft when he sticks two fingers behind the waistband of my underwear, tugging them down slightly.

When his finger enters me I feel like I've been transported to another world. Just the thought alone makes me grind down on him in want. He lets out a breathy laugh before sliding his other finger in, and now I'm moaning. For a brief moment I worry about someone walking by and hearing us in the closet, but the thought goes away when he hits my G-spot and I arch into his hand.

"God, _Tobias,_" I sigh.

He's kissing my jaw and trails his way to my lips. We're both panting and making obscene sounds and he's murmuring sweet nothings into my mouth. I feel the pleasure building up where his fingers are working and before I can come, he's moaning and spurting all over my hand as a bit lands on my dress. In just a few moments, I'm tightening and biting on Tobias' shoulder as all my senses and nerves lead up to one moment of pure ecstasy.

"I love you," he pants out as he crumples against me.

"I love you too," I kiss his hair and hum out the words.

We stay like that for a few moments, breathing and holding each other up as we relish in the warm feeling afterwards.

"Oh shit. Evelyn," I jerk up, because I realize she'll be wondering where we are. Tobias groans but gets up and looks at me.

"Oh...your dress..." I look down to see some of Tobias' come painted in ribbons on the fabric. Before I can say anything, he's grabbed some paper towel from the shelf above me and he's diligently wiping at the fabric trying to remove it before it stains. We both clean up as best as we can, attempting to look somewhat decent and not fucked up before we go back into the dining room.

I giggle because Tobias has some major sex hair going on, and I must not look any better because he's laughing too. He grabs my hand while opening the door to the hallway and looks around before he leads us back to the dining room, both of us laughing and stumbling as we make our way.


End file.
